


Too Late

by RedSnow1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Newt Scamander, Auror, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff and Angst, In Love, Magizoologist, Newt X Tina, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Promises, Sad, how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?, newtina, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: Newt decides to finally go back to New York to fulfil his promise.Little does he know that Tina has already moved on. Or did she ?





	1. Is it too late ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,
> 
> I guess I am back with a small OS about my newest favorite couple : Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein. These two... they make my heart ache. The story is set right after the second movie.
> 
> I hope you will like this work !
> 
> I am French, and though I have been told I speak English very well, this work may contain some mistakes. I apologise in advance, they are all mine. I couldn't find any beta reader.
> 
> Enjoyy and don't forget to tell me if you liked it !

He had been waiting for this moment with great excitement, had counted the days, the weeks, knowing that each seconds passing were bringing him somehow closer to her.  
He waited patiently, aware that one day, he would go back for her, to fulfil the promise he had made. The promise he intended to keep. He longed for that moment, imagining it over and over in his head. It was his guilty pleasure. Every night, as he went to bed, he closed his eyes, enjoyed the quietness and the warmth of his covers to let his mind wonder in the endless possibilities of their reunion.  
The man liked to picture her surprise as she would find him, waiting patiently in front of her office, her face brightening up at his sight while her eyes filled with happy tears. In his wildest dream, he managed to tell her clearly what he felt, what he wanted and perhaps that was the most magical thing in his fantasy. She would say his name, her voice breaking at the end, and he would say hers, whispering. Tina.  
She had never left his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her, her smile, shy, her hair, soft. Newt had always been a dreamer, his mind filled with the most amazing creatures. Daydreaming had never been more pleasant now that she was the object of his fantasies. He really liked her. In fact, he liked her so much that he was willing to disrespect the law just to make sure he wouldn’t break the vow he made. Just to deliver a copy of his book. After the debacle of his last visit, the ministry of magic had forbidden his return to America, to his despair. He didn’t want any harm. He just wanted Tina. Today, he was putting himself at risk. She was worth it. She was worth every fight, every fears. He loved her.  
Newt clung to his life’s work : Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, holding it tight against his heart as he stepped one more time in New York City. It was a beautiful snowy day, and even the silence of the snowflakes couldn’t muffle the sound of this beautiful living city. It was swarming with Muggles, or rather No-Maj, hands full of bags as Christmas was near. Streets were enlightened with magnificent tinsels, and the heavy snow of December had hidden the remaining leaves that had survived the fall. Overwhelmed, Newt stopped in the middle of the street, just to pull out the picture of his beloved he always carried with him. His hands were shaking with the cold, but he didn’t mind. He had found it in the paper, had cut it out just to keep her close, right next to his heart. Just to keep her safe. Upon looking at her familiar beautiful face, Newton smiled genuinely, freeing the butterflies in his stomach that had been held captive way too long. He had, on his other hand, a simple button that used to belong to Tina. She had lost it in his suitcase, during her rather short stay. It belonged to her grey coat she seemed to adore and wore during their previous adventures. The Magizoologist had made his mission to bring it back to its owner, knowing it would be missed. It was his lucky charm. For some reasons, he had made a habit to take it with him everywhere he went. Hoping, somehow, that it would bring her back to him. Back together.  
His steps led him naturally towards MACUSA. He figured she would be there since she had gotten her job back. Driven Auror, he could easily imagine that she didn’t mind working late since she was after all, the best he had ever met. He just hoped that she took better care of herself since she had mentioned in one of her letters, that she sometimes didn’t have time to eat, or sleep much. But she was the best. She wanted justice, always seeking the truth, trying her best to bring good into this world. And perhaps, it was what he admired most about her. Her genuine desire to make this world a better, safer place. He did not like Aurors in general, or rather the kind his brother Theseus was. He believed them to be hypocrites, and maybe they were. But he liked her and everything around her. He liked her, and was ready to accept her job as well.  
As he saw the facility from afar, anxiety started to cripple his entire body. His steps slowed down of their own, his heartbeat quickened. It had been so long. Maybe she had forgotten about him ? He took a deep breath, creating a puff of steam that flew into the air in a twirl. Once again, he stopped, not willing to push himself too hard. He could do this. He was going to see her. But he needed to take his time. He needed to collect himself because once he would enter the building, there would be no turning back. It was still time to run away, and never return. His shaking hand pulled out little Pickett who had been hiding in his coat’s pocket. He was in desperate need of a pep-talk since his confidence had suddenly vanished.

“What do I tell her ? Maybe… maybe she is busy. Maybe she doesn’t want to see me. Oh Pickett what do I tell her?’’ He mumbled, studying the creature’s features as he spoke.

Pickett shrugged, looking sorry. Oh, how easy it was to address his creatures. They always understood him, loved him for who he was. Out there, people thought he was strange. They called him “Freak.” They called him “Weird." His beasts never uttered a single judgement, they listened to his stutters, gave him time to put words on his thoughts.  
Tina didn’t mind his lack of small talks and his awkwardness.  
Tina didn’t mind, but for once, he wanted to be clear.

“Hello Ms. Goldstein. No. That’s too formal.” He whispered, annoyed. “Shall I call her Tina ? Porpentina maybe? I don’t know.” A sigh. He was pacing to and fro in front of MACUSA and No-Maj looked at this weird looking gentleman anxiously walking around the street. “I said I would give you a copy in person, so here it is.” He turned to the small animal again. “Should I compliment her ?” His green friend nodded. “You are beautiful today. I mean, you were also beautiful the last time I saw you. Sorry… You are very beautiful to me. Probably not just to me either, people might find you particularly beautiful…”

Newt stopped, obviously aware of how awkward he sounded. Words had not the same meanings in his mind and often came out wrong. He was never good with people, finding it hard to understand them, and acknowledge what was expected of him. He was never good with people, but with Tina, it was different. She cared, and did her best to be patient with him, to understand what he truly meant behind his simple words. She had told him so in the many letters they had exchanged throughout the years. In fact, It even sounded like she loved his animal comparisons and metaphors.  
But today he wanted to do good for Tina. He wanted to express some of his deepest feelings for her. He had missed his chance before heading back to London. He was not going to do the same. He couldn’t.  
It wasn’t too late.

“What am I even doing Pickett ? This isn’t like me.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The Bowtruckle patted his shoulder, obviously sympathetic towards his master’s situation. He smiled and looked at him right in the eye, trying to make him understand. And Newton understood. After a few seconds of attentive listening, Newt smiled down at his friend.

“You are quite right. I can do this. I’ll just have to be myself. Thank you my friend.”

With another deep breath, and a quick look in a mirror surface, Newt entered MACUSA with a determined look on his face. He adjusted his tie and his coat, hoping to make the best of impressions. At the reception, he asked for Auror Goldstein, telling the operator that he was a dear friend of hers. The woman’s brows furrowed as she seemed to recognise him without being able to put a name on his face. The woman said that Tina was to be here in a few minutes and that he was welcome to wait for her in the waiting room. He complied, holding on to his book as if it were the last thing keeping him from falling.  
He sat, his legs quivering, unable to carry him anymore. There was nothing around him : chairs, magazines, and some plants to fill this very empty room. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to escape, trying to go back to the person it truly belonged.  
Trying to find Tina.  
Tina.  
Her name chanted in his soul, filling his mind with sweet memories he had tried to forget.  
Tina’s smile as he told her that he would come back.  
Tina’s worries when he went after the Obscurus.  
Tina’s eyes filled with tears as they ways parted.  
Tina’s body against his, her grip on his shoulders as he caught her from the chair.  
Tina’s voice singing Ilvermorny’s song.  
Tina.  
The woman he loved and dearly missed.

You will be fine Newt. He tried to convince himself. But the wait was excruciating. The ticking sound of the big clock were echoing inside of his head.

And then he heard her voice.  
Her lovely voice that sounded like a mermaid singing. His heart clenched violently as the moment he had been waiting for all these years was imminent. She was here. She was well. And so was he. He wanted to run towards her, to make his presence known immediately. He wanted to hear her say his name, Newt, because he wouldn’t want to be called anything else. Instead, he remained frozen in place, on his wooden chair, holding tight the book he had carried.  
He could see her from afar, and she is the most beautiful creature he ever had the chance to lay his eyes on. She had cut her hair recently, it was a bit shorter than he remembered, but it suited her well. The way her soft dark locks fell on her face highlighted her eyes, as they were shimmering like fire in deep water. Porpentina had traded her grey coat for a long dark leather jacket, that outlined the very curves of her divine body. She was smiling, laughing even, and the sound of her happiness bewitched him. His eyes set on her dimples, noticing again, how beautifully it turned her severe and focused features into a childish face. For a moment, Newt almost forgot how to breathe.  
He had never experienced anything quite like it. Never held his breath in front of a woman.  
But it was Tina. And Tina was special.  
A man appeared next to the woman that hadn’t left his thoughts in about two years, and by the way she looked at him, the way she clung to his side, he seemed special as well. His was tall, rather good looking, wearing a black suit and glasses. He had his hand on her hip and dropped a small kiss on her cheek as they parted ways.  
Newt felt his heart breaking, and the tears filling his eyes. He always had trouble showing his emotions and putting words on to them, yet, he felt things deeply, perhaps more than average people did. His mouth quivered as he tried to stay still. Upon hearing footsteps coming his way, the Magizoologist got up from his chair, and began walking, trying to calm his nerves. Who was this man ? How did they know each others ? Where they… together ? Too many questions without answers running in his mind, too many worries left unspoken.  
And it was too much. Too much for his heart to bare.  
He couldn’t blame her : they hadn’t talked in years. Why would he expect her to wait for him? Somehow, he did hope that she would. But she didn’t.  
See, he loved Tina so much he was willing to give up on his happiness for hers. He was ready to be miserable if it meant she could have a life. A life he wasn’t sure he could give her.  
He was too late again. Perhaps he should have kissed her on the docks. Or told her in one of his letters. Perhaps he should have come sooner. Maybe he shouldn’t have come at all.  
But it was too much. Way too much.

At the same time, Tina stepped closer to her colleague’s office, still giddy after working on a case with her second cousin from her mother’s side. Arthur and her had always gotten along well, even when they were child. They pursued the same goals, had the same aspirations for life. Now that he had been promoted Auror, she spent everyday at work with him, enjoying the closeness of their relationship. Until she got a message that a visitor was here to see her.

“Hello, Nora. You summoned me?” She asked sweetly, setting her eyes on the golden haired woman that reminded her of her sister.

“Goldstein. There is a man for you in the waiting room. He says he is a friend.”

Tilting her head, the brunette shook her head, confused. She had a pile of paperwork to do, and Grindelwald related cases to finish. She didn’t exactly have time for riddles. A friend ? She didn’t have many friends. Mostly because she spent every minutes she had on work, or at home with her sister. Some colleagues seemed to like her, but most people found her annoying and boring. Who would want to see her ? The only person she could think of lived miles away and was, most probably, busy hunting some kind of exotic animal in a deep forest in Germany. Or off to sigh more books somewhere, anywhere. But not here.  
Curious, she made her way to the little room next to the entrance, the guest room, and found it empty. It was still tidy, left untouched, and for a moment, the Auror wondered if she had understood well what Nora had said. There was no one waiting for her, not a soul to accompany her. But only a lingering sent that felt rather natural, and she could distinguish the soft fragrance of fresh cut-grass and flowers. She knew that smell. How could she forget?  
How could she forget his fragrance, when he had held her body against his ?  
How could she forget the warmth of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together ?  
How could she forget him when he is the only person she had thought of, days and nights, for the past years?  
A huge smile drew itself on her lips as her heart fluttered. He was here. Now. He came back for her. To see her.

“Newt ?” She called out, at loud, looking everywhere for something, anything that would indicate that he was here. She was hopeful, filled with outmost joy. Her radiant smile couldn’t leave her face, it was stuck here forever. It was all Newt. Only he had the power to make her smile like this, to make her forget that she was supposed to seem severe and serious. No blue coat. No case. No Bowtruckle in sight. Nothing. Where could he be?  
After a few minutes and many revelios cast, she noticed on the third chair, a book that was displayed. A familiar one. She had seen it multiple times in bookstores, and had purchased her own not so long ago. This book that never left her bedside, that she read, again and again, finding in the words, a little bit of him. Hearing in this description, his voice she missed. A book whose cover she had memorised inch by inch.

“Newt…?” She whispered, sadness in her voice.

She opened the book, and a button fell on the ground and rolled at her feet. She smiled, bitterly, recognising it. She had searched everywhere, unable to find where she might have dropped it. It never occurred to her that it could have been in Newt’s case. Nor that he would have kept it. She picked it up, caressing the surface and closing her eyes in pain. She could still feel his essence around that little piece of plastic, the way he had held what belonged to her, cared for it, treated it like it was a part of her that he was carrying.  
The book fell from her hands and hit the ground dramatically. It laid opened at a very specific chapter. Salamanders.  
Trembling, she picked up the fallen object in her hands.  
And there, scribbled on the margin, a little note from a writing she knew too well. The letters were small, some words were almost crossed-out. Upon reading the words with great difficulty, a single tear escaped from Porpentina’s eyes.

« Tina,

My deepest, most sincere apology for the delay of my venue. I had meant to come sooner, but the Ministry has kept me from returning to you. I never forgot the promise I made, so please accept the book that you have inspired.

To the witch  
Whose eyes I cannot forget,  
like fire in dark water,  
The eyes of a salamander.

To Porpentina,  
Whose picture I carry.  
I have missed you dearly.

\- Newt Scamander. »


	2. Maybe it's not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks since Newt Scamander had last visited New York. Weeks since he had his heart shattered to pieces. He had returned just as he had left, preoccupied and unable to forget her face, her smile.  
> He misses her. Little does he know that she misses him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !
> 
> Due to popular demand, I have decided to turn this one shot into a three chapter long fanfiction, so here is chapter 2 which I hope you will like.
> 
> I actually am almost done with the last chapter, which will be released two weeks from now, or maybe in a week, if I feel it's ready !
> 
> Quick reminder : I was not corrected on this story, and I am still French, so English is not my native language. I do make mistakes, even though I try not to. I truly hope you won't mind.
> 
> Have tons of fun reading you guys !

It had been weeks since Newt Scamander had last visited New York. Weeks since he had his heart shattered to pieces. He had returned just as he had left, preoccupied and unable to forget her face, her smile. Unable to sleep because her voice haunted his dreams. He kept thinking about her every single day : she never left his mind. Not really at least. She was a ghost in his mind, so far yet, so close.

No one had suspected anything, fortunately, since he had only left the country for a few hours. Not even Theseus had noticed his absence, nor the sadness he had taken home with himself. Hopefully, the ministry was no longer spying on him : they would have thrown him to Azkaban for leaving without his wand permit or proper travel authorisation. And since his travel band hadn’t been lifted since… He could have gotten into a lot of trouble, all of that for nothing. 

Well… Not exactly for nothing, since it had all been for Tina. 

Tina who obviously was with another man.

The thought of it alone made his heart ache and burst. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the beating of his broken heart. He kept on seeing her, laughing with him, whoever he was. A part of him was happy for her : she deserved to have a life full of joy and love. He just wished he could be the one to give her that. He just wanted to make her as happy as she did. But he had been too late. Again. 

It hurt. It hurt so much he sometimes couldn’t help the tears from forming in his deep green eyes, wiping them with annoyance. He never asked for any of this to happen : after Leta, and his unreturned love, he had promised himself he would never fall for another woman that way. But Tina crept into her heart quietly, and before he realised it, it was too late. Always too late. She had invited his thoughts and mind, had stolen his heart away from him. He was already in love with her.

He should have kissed her, that day, on the docks. He can still see her face, the sun on her beautiful, bright features. Her dark eyes filled with tears. He can still feel her burning cheeks he touched so lightly. He should have kissed her sadness away, and he had wanted to.  _ Bugger _ , he had wanted to. He wasn’t sure at the time that his tenderness would be well-received, Tina being so hard to read. He should have kissed her. He should have had been clear about his feelings towards her. Maybe if he had, everything would have been different. He smiled bitterly, lowering his head in defeat. He had had no news from her ever since. Had she found his book on that chair ? He didn’t know. And it was killing him. 

Newt sighed, staring at his reflexion in the mirror. Dark circles were spreading under his eyes : he did not look well. Despite his visible tiredness, his publisher had insisted he’d go dedicate his books in Flourish and Blotts. He had complied, not by choice but by obligation : his book was a tremendous success in Library and people wanted to meet him.  _ How did that happen _ ? He thought. He had never been liked, perceived as different and strange. Yet, there was a crowd outside, waiting for him. He could hear their chatter, their excitation. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe meeting all of these people, these people that seemed interested in what he did, what he studied would tear his mind from the woman that occupied it. Maybe. With a shaky hand, he adjusted his bowtie and his messy hair. He couldn’t help but wonder what Tina would think of him right now. He tried to smile but failed. It would have to do. It was just for a few hours. Then he could go home and be at peace at last. He didn’t have much choice anyway.

And so, the Magizoologist stepped on the crowded library, welcomed by loud applauses that only made him embarrassed. Newt was not used to being the center of attention, and didn’t like it very much. All these eyes, staring at him with awe made him want to flee. He sat, trying to forget his fears and began to fill pages and pages of names and notes. To Sarah, To Joe, To Molly, To Eugene… He barely looked at any of them in the eyes, and kept the conversation to small talks. “Hello, thank you for coming.” “I am really glad you enjoyed my work.” “Have a nice day.” 

His admirers seemed pleased nevertheless. He answered their question with great pleasure, though, always happy to educate his fellow wizards about his fantastic beasts. Many came to ask about nifflers and browtruckles, some wanted him to tell them about thunderbirds. Somehow, the young author wished they would have allowed him to bring his case with him, or at least his dear Pickett.  _ No creatures allowed _ , the sign said on the door. Without the presence of his beasts, he was starting to feel a bit lonely and well, uneased.  _ It was just for a few hours _ , he thought.

He signed so many copies he couldn’t feel his hand at some point. The line for his autograph never ended, and from what he overheard, it was going way beyond the library. He kept on doing so for hours, until the line was empty and the bookstore deserted. The night was already upon London, the moon shone above Diagon Alley. It was a cold night. Checking his watch, he made sure that no one came in late, and decided to stay a while longer. His publisher would be happy. He didn’t have anywhere else to go anyway. He had asked Bunty to take care of his creatures tonight, not sure of how long he would be needed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. The clock ticked, and reached the number eight. It was more than time. He then took his coat, famished and weary, wrapping himself in his scarf. It always brought him such relief, like a shield of some kind. A protection against his own mind. 

It didn’t work anymore.

He was about to leave when suddenly he heard footstep behind his back. They stopped right in front of his table, filled with copies of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _ .

“So sorry. The dedication has been over for quite some time now.” He simply said, not even daring to look at the person behind him. He didn’t even want to.

“Oh, I know, Mr. Scamander.” The woman chuckled. “I already had my book signed anyway.”

Newt Scamander froze, taken aback. It couldn’t be — It was impossible right ? It was just his mind toying with him, like it had so many times before. But it couldn’t be — couldn’t be her. She would never do that. She had her job. Her sister. She couldn’t be here, with him, now. Why would she, when she had everything at home ? Yet, he knew that voice, and he would recognise it in a million. Her accent… The way she pronounced his name. How could he forget that ? He would never forget that. He knew that voice because it made his heart clench in agony, and made his eyes water against his will.

Slowly, he turned around, not quite daring to look right at the woman in front of him, trying to escape this fantasy. He gazed down instead, and noticed her narrow feet stamping on the ground impatiently. His eyes travelled on her body, wrapped in a warm long black coat to finally set on her face. And then he was lost. Lost in the darkness of her eyes, finding a familiar light in this black agitated water. He breathed, his hands were shaking so much he had to lean on the table to hide his weakness. The author opened his mouth quite a few times without being able to say a word. He just stared at her like she was an apparition, scared to look away, grasping at this sight for his dear life as if she could disappear any seconds. They faced each others, not saying a word, not moving and it was as if the time stood still. It was just the two of them. Newt and his dear Tina. Tina whose entire face lightened, whose lips cracked into the warmest smile, whose eyes watered. 

This couldn’t be true. And yet it was. She was here, in this bookstore in London. How ? Why ? His mind was about to blow, his heart ready to explode in his chest. She was dazzling with beauty, wearing a simple, yet elegant white shirt with her usual black trousers and boots. Her hair, as he remembered surrounded her face, carefully curled near her cheeks, dark and neat.

She took another step towards his table, clutching forcefully against her chest, her very own copy of his book he had tried to deliver in person. She was so close he could smell her perfume and the fragrance of warm coffee that always seemed to surround her.

“I apologise for coming unannounced…” She began, her voice soft and sweet, her cheeks reddened as she tried to catch his glance.

Her eyes set on her shoes, she was visibly embarrassed. She was shifting, obviously unsure of what to do now that she was actually in London, England. Who would have thought she would one day set foot on the other side of the pond ? Tina had never left New York before : It all seemed surreal. She was here, he was there as well. They were finally reunited.

It had all been Queenie’s idea. Queenie, who had found her that night, staring at the words Newt had written, tears in her eyes. She had read her thoughts unwillingly, finding her sister hurting so loud in her ears. She had sat by her bed, listened to her ramble in front of a steaming cup of cocoa. It was the Goldstein tradition : whenever one of them felt saddened or worried, they would share their childhood’s favorite beverage. It made the worse situations seem a little brighter. They had had a rather important talk and the older sister had finally admitted out loud, her growing feelings for a certain magizoologist. It had been a turbulent confession, filled with tears and laughter. Excited about her sister’s new found love, the legitimens had taken upon herself to organise a little trip to England. Madam Picquery had agreed with great difficulty to give her some days off and had allowed her the access to a portkey, to Queenie’s insistence. She needed a break from all of this. She needed to see him. Tina had learnt about this little travel only few days before the departure, unsettled. She hadn’t been ready to leave and had weighed the pros and cons for many nights. 

_ You still have a chance, Teenie. I don’t. Please. Don’t ruin this. Go to him. _

Queenie’s words, the regrets of not seeing Newt had won over her desire to continue working on her MACUSA cases so she had packed some clothes and had left, thanking her sister. 

So here she was, alone in London, scared and away from home. Here she was, chasing after the man who had changed her, and everything in her little world. The man she had been thinking about for a year now. Days and nights. 

Said man, who was right in front of her, seemed so confused. His brows were furrowed, his right hand rubbing his neck in bewilderment. Newt Scamander didn’t move closer or away, but his eyes were filled with surprise, joy and pain at once.

“Tina… wh—what are you— why—how— ? ” He tried, unable to look straight at her. Instead, he turned his focus towards his hands, resting on the table.

She smiled, endeared, and stepped closer. She could have reached for his hands if she had wanted to. The temptation was strong. It would have been so easy, almost natural to lay her hand on top of his, enjoy the closeness of their skins. She wanted to. She couldn’t. She was in love. Was he ? She could admire every single freckles on his radiant face, and could have counted them. Tina figured her favorites were the one that surrounded his beautiful green eyes that switched colours depending on the weather. She quite liked the ones near his lips, but didn’t stare at them took long, fearing to be inappropriate.

She was so close to him she could almost hear his heart bumping against his chest. It felt like New York again. New York, when he had rescued her from the chair, had held her close, so close she had felt his muscle underneath his long coat, felt the warmth of his hands against her back. It felt like the old time, maybe. But It surely felt like home.

“Newt… I read your book.” She said after a while, unsure of how to begin this conversation, and more importantly, how to get it to where she wanted.

As an auror, the brunette was accustomed to leading various interrogations : she had to find a way to slowly get her suspect to tell her what she wanted to hear. Actually, Madam Picquery had congratulated her multiple times for her amazing skills that allowed many people to be saved. She had interrogated Grindelwald for Mercy’s sake !

But Newt Scamander was no suspect. This was not an interrogation room. Here, she was not an Auror. They were Newt and Tina, in a bookstore, meeting at last, after almost a year of thinking of each others daily without daring to tell the other.

“I couldn’t put it down.” She continued, genuine. The magizoologist suddenly focused back on her, obviously surprised by her confession. “I was amazed. It’s like you have opened a whole new world to me, a world I didn’t even know existed…” And it was true. It was all true. She had had to read it multiple times because she could not get enough of his stories and facts. “I could almost hear you through your writing.” She chuckled lightly. “It reminded me of…” She didn’t continue, but she knew he understood what she meant.

_ It reminded me of everything we shared. _

_ Those days in New York. _

_ Your hand on my cheek. _

_ Your arms around my body. _

_ Your eyes drowning in mine. _

_ Our hearts beating in symphony. _

_ How could I forget that ? _

_ How could I forget that you saved me. _

_ Mostly from myself. _

_ I can never forget that. _

_ I can never forget you. _

Tina smiled, weakly, thankful that Newt was no legilimens. He would have considered her thoughts inappropriate, and would have ran away from her. Sometimes, though, she found herself thinking that maybe, if he could hear her thoughts, everything between them would be easier. He would know exactly how she felt. Even if he didn’t reciprocate. At least, it would be crystal clear. No misunderstandings. No hesitance. Just pure, undying love.

“I don’t know how to thank you for that…” She whispered.”and for the dedication. Newt… Thank you”

The brunette had read it over and over, inking those heartfelt words into her mind, holding on to them, hoping that perhaps, they meant something more. It was these words that made her cross the ocean. He said he had missed her. Complimented her eyes. There was so much inside of those plain scribbles… Her heart fluttered just thinking about them. He had said he carried a picture of her. And memories from their last conversation came rushing back.  _ Does Leta Lestrange like to read ? — Who ? The girl whose picture you carry.  _

“I meant every— everything — every words I said.” He quickly said, interrupting her thoughts. “I meant them, Tina.” He smiled, warmth spreading on his face.

“Then why did you leave ? Why would you leave ?” She inquired, her eyes filled with utter sadness and hurt.

His smile was gone. His eyes dropped on the ground. He let out a deep sight. Newt’s face had shut down completely. He knew she would bring his last visit into the conversation, but had hoped it wouldn’t happen straight away. She looked at him expectantly and a part of him wanted to explain what had gone through his head the minute he saw her with another man. He wanted to tell her, but couldn’t even say the words without feeling his heart breaking in pieces. It ached. It burnt.

It was love.

“Would you — would you consider to — maybe, if you wanted of course — would you consider having dinner with me tonight ?” He suddenly blurted out, looking around him at the very empty library they were still in. “It would be — you know, a bit more — intimate to — talk. Of course, If you have other plans — ”

She smiled again. He died a little on the inside.

“I’d like that. Very much”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it, and see you in two weeks or less for the final chapter :)


	3. Definitely not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tina is in London, the two friends explain themselves after a terrible misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> So, this is the end, and I hope you like it. I chose to publish this a bit earlier because it was done and I wanted to focus on another story I am working on (and that I hope you will like).  
> Thank you for reading and accompanying me on this little adventure, I had so much fun writing this story.
> 
> Last reminder : I am french and wasn't corrected for this story. Any mistakes are my own, I hope it won't bother you too much :)

They had been walking side by side for quite some time now, enjoying the quietness of the winter night upon them. It was rather late, the streets had been deserted, leaving the two of them wandering in the beautiful city that was London. The moon, majestic, shone above them, lightening their way and blessing their reunion with its brightness.

Tina’s cheeks had turned pink from the cold, her hands were buried inside her pockets to seek out warmth. Newt had offered her his own coat, but she had refused, scared he might freeze to death if she accepted. Not willing to go past the boundaries between them. 

He had wrapped his favorite scarf around his neck, trying to shield himself from the freezing breeze that tangled their hair. Sometimes, their shoulders would brush, unexpectedly but none of them seemed to mind. Nothing seemed to exist, apart from the two of them.

Dinner had gone quite well : the new author had decided to take his dear auror to one of his favorite muggle restaurant, nearby Diagon Alley, where they had shared a very filling meal. Newt had insisted to pay, out of gallantry, since she had crossed the ocean just to see him. They had talked throughout the meal, trying to make up for the time they spent apart, filling each others on their many adventures they hadn’t mentioned in their correspondence, but always avoiding the cursed subject of his return to New York. Well, Tina had tried to bring the business on the table, but the British wizard hadn’t been able to mouth a proper answer to her question. Patience wasn’t exactly her forte, but she knew that sooner or later, he would finally explain his strange behavior. She just had to give him time and space.

Newt had then offered to walk her to her hotel room, insisting that he would feel better knowing that she had arrived safely. London was a big city, and while he didn’t question her effectiveness and her capacity to handle any situations on her own, if he could spare her of getting lost, then, he would. After all, he didn’t mind walking a few miles more by her side. She made the longest walks seem inconsiderable, no matter how tired he was. Tina had agreed to his proposition immediately, not wanting the night to end this early. Afraid to let him out of his sight. He had ran away before. What was stopping him from doing it again ? She wanted to enjoy every seconds she could with him, wanted to appreciate every words that came out of his chapped mouth, and make new memories in London. As long as she got to spend time with him, she was willing to do anything. Go anywhere. By his side, she could achieve anything.

So here they were, making their way through the wind, two shadows in the foggy night, a man and a woman with a heavy heart filled with secrets. A magizoologist and his dearest american auror who had crossed the Atlantic to visit him.

“I never imagined London to be so beautiful.” She whispered, enchanted by the sight in front of her weary eyes.

They were crossing a muggle alley that had been decorated with a thousands lights that moved according to the wind, much like a million of fireflies surrounding the two of them. It was an old London street made of uneven stones, quiet and deserted, only for them to enjoy.

Tina Goldstein turned towards him, her lips forming the most enchanting smile he had ever seen, obviously expecting some kind of remark from him. He didn’t answer, quite mesmerized by the way each lights reverberated in her dark eyes in a ballet of shooting stars. He admired how the sudden light revealed the wonder in her features, how her eyes screwed up whenever she was overjoyed, the soft dimples that deepened her pleased grin. Newt Scamander tried to take it all in, to capture this moment, all of these details, even the ones that seemed futile. Overwhelmed by the intensity of this instant, the British wizards stopped walking, and observed as she continued to walk for a few more meters, glowing.

Tina turned towards him, taken aback by his lack of response and his sudden stop.

“Newt, you have been silent ever since we left the restaurant… Is something wrong ?”

In front of her inquisitive tone and her quirked eyebrow, he shook his head, before staring at his feet, running away from her gaze, afraid to face her. What could be wrong ? He was accompanied by the most dazzling witch he had ever laid his eyes on, in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Said witch had crossed an ocean to see him in person, surprising him when he least expected it. Said woman for whom he was willing to do anything in hope to see a smile on her face, for whom he had fallen quite startingly.

He sighed. She was dating another man. Maybe that was what was wrong with him. Why he couldn’t face her. She was dating someone else : he couldn’t burden her with his own feeling at the risk of ruining her new relationship. He would never do that to her. Her happiness was more important than his own.

“No — I mean — Yes” He mumbled, wishing she would have never asked. “— And no. Really — it’s nothing.” He tried to convince her. In vain. Tina was an auror and was not to be fooled with.

Newt Scamander shot her an apologetic smile, but it didn’t take. She was quite weary of waiting. Of hoping. Hoping he would open himself to her. Share his thoughts and feelings. Disappointment and hurt danced on her beautiful face : her brows furrowed, her lips formed a severe line. The brunette sighed, turned around in haste and started to walk again, with that very particular hurried steps that were all hers. He called after her, maybe not loud enough for she didn’t stop. She wouldn’t stop. Where was she going ? Suddenly, afraid to have ruined this instant, Newt ran after her, his clumsy steps echoing inside the alley until he could reach her. His hand caught her arm in the middle of the street, stopping her. She spinned around, stunned by his mouvement, almost knocking against his chest. He didn’t let her go, afraid she would disappear if he stopped holding her upper arm for a second. She wriggled, trying to escape, when the seriousness of his features stopped her.

“Are you happy?” He finally blurted out, giving in.

His hand fell down as he finally freed her from his grasp, having said what had gone through his mind. Confused, Tina shook her head in disbelief, trying to process what was happening. The wizard was acting more strangely than ever, which worried her. Her eyes settled on the man’s face, observing his reactions, trying to understand what he expected her to answer. The man who wouldn’t even dare look at her. The man whose heart seemed broken, whose eyes had lost the glimmer she had loved the last time she had seen him.

Why did he seem so hurt ?

“Newt — ’’ She began, her voice trembling in front of his watering eyes. “Of course I am happy. I have my job, and Queenie… ” She stopped, unsettled.

Was she though ? Was she happy ? Porpentina Goldstein wondered. 

What did it mean, to be happy ? How could she know whether she was happy or not when she had never experienced it ? At least, she didn’t think she did. At least, not everlasting happiness the way authors described it in her sister’s romance novels. Wasn’t it supposed to feel like a joyful outburst ? Maybe she was too down-on-earth. Maybe she would never feel the fireworks of emotions happiness was supposed to bring.

Was she happy ? She couldn’t tell. She was pretty sure she wasn’t unhappy at least. She had everything she could hope for. A steady job she loved which allowed her to pursue her dreams. Colleagues that finally accepted her and treated her as their own. A sister she could always count on, who had arranged this little travel for her. A roof above her head, enough food to be satisfied every day. What more could she want ? What more could she hope for ? 

The brunette was rather satisfied with her life, but she knew she wasn’t fulfilled. Something was missing. Something she couldn’t exactly point out, or was too afraid to. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be the kind of girl running after some random fellow. Romance had never been her priority. Newt had changed all of this. He had made her believe in love, believe that goodness could prevail. Maybe he was what was missing. Maybe he, with his blue coat, and greenish eyes, with his tousled hair that wasn’t blond nor ginger, with his passion and care, maybe he was the key to her happiness.

Tina shook her head, focusing back on the hesitant man in front of her. She had gone so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed how embarrassed he seemed. His freckled face was flushed, which highlighted fair color of his eyes. His mouth opened a few times, as he tried to articulate words that wouldn’t escape his throat. 

“Does he — Does he make you happy ?” He finally whispered so faintly she almost missed it.

This seemed like a déjà-vu. She bit the inside of her lower lip, and for a moment there, the auror found herself back on those docks, over a year ago. He was about to leave, his brown case in hand, when she had stopped him, very adamant in thanking him for everything he had done. They had shared a quiet and hasty conversation she would always cherish in her mind. She could still remember the look on his face as she had dared ask the question that had been on her mind ever since she had left the inside his case.  _ Does Leta Lestrange like to read ?  _ The story was repeating itself, only this time, she was the one being questioned. 

Tina wondered whether he was as ashamed as she had been back then, whether his hands were shaking like hers. 

As for the “he” he was referring to, she had no idea who it was. Was he implying a romantic affair ? This made no sense. There was only one man she could think of that managed to make her feel alive, and he was standing in front of her. Why would he ask such questions ? She frowned, lost, admiring the way he fled her eyes, shaking, quite worried. She had seen it before. Had experienced it before. That look in his eyes. That shudder in his voice. She knew it all.

“Who ?” She heard herself whisper against her will, mimicking his tone.

“The man you are seeing.” Newt answered quietly, oblivious.

The man she — what now ? Shock spread on her face upon hearing his explanation. Her mouth dropped in surprise for she had not foreseen any of this. But his words made the pieces match together at last. Suddenly everything started to make more sense : his rushed departure from New York City, his recent behavior towards her. No one would ever cross an ocean just to drop the book their have written on a chair without a good reason. What was his ? Why did he care ? He must had heard something false, must have seen something that he shouldn’t have and drawn conclusions from that. Why would he care ?

No man had actually approached her, apart from Achilles Tolliver. Despite his charming attitude and his rather good looks, he had never stood a chance. Her heart was already taken by a certain magizoologist who seemed to be burdened with the same affection. He had to be ? His actions and words spoke louder than he wanted to.

“I have no idea what you are talking about…” She started off, calmly. “I am not seeing any man.” She stated, staring directly into his fickle eyes.

Newt’s entire face softened in what seemed like relief, soon replaced by shame. By choosing to lay his heart and express the dept of his sentiment, he had implied that she had moved on, which was obviously not the case. He had implied that he didn’t trust her, despite their correspondence and what they had confessed to each others.

But he trusted her. He knew he could.

Truth to be told, he had never esteemed himself worthy of a woman’s love. And Tina… Tina deserved so much better than whatever he could offer. Part of him wished she would figure that out and leave, chase after a man who merited her. Never had he imagined that she could feel the same way. That she could reciprocate his tenderness.

“Is that why you left ?” She asked, her voice blunt and broken.

The British wizard fled her glance, shaking, not daring to admit that he had been a coward. Not daring to look at her in the eyes and tell her that he couldn’t bare seeing her with another man. Because he was in love with her. Because he did love her. So much it ached. So hard it made him act senseless. He was a fool enamoured, willing to do anything for her, no matter the cost. But he could not say that to her face. He was to shy, to scared. Instead, he looked down at the pavement where the morning rain had left a trailing stream, running between the two of them. Separating both of their bodies. Anxiously, he began playing with a button near his pocket, until her hand stopped him from doing so. He supposed she would be angry, and she had every rights to be. He had made assumptions he shouldn’t have, had meddled with business that was not his own, and had hurt his friend’s feelings. Friend. That was what they were, wasn’t it ? Good friends. Pen pal. More ? He wanted more. Did she ?

He was ready to be yelled and scolded at. He would have deserved it. But she made no attempt to do so. Instead, she had taken his hand in her own sweetly, not quite holding it. Startled, he had almost taken a step back, but had refrained himself at the last moment to appreciate the warmth of her palm against his. Her delicate fingers guided his hand between their bodies as she laid an relatively heavy object on top of it.

Frowning, Newt finally met her eyes, curious and confounded. 

“What is that ?” He croaked, as her hand left his own.

Porpentina Goldstein smiled softly, yet mischievously. She seemed quite nervous, swaying on her legs, constantly biting her lips. He eyed the rectangular item and smiled, immediately recognizing it. How could he not ? It was everything he had worked for his entire life. It was the volume he had stared at for hours, wishing he could actually deliver it to her. Wishing they would let him leave, even for a day, so that she would know that he had never forgotten about her. That he had meant what he had said. That he would come back for her.

“It’s the book you promised to bring me in person.” She stated, aware that he had distinguished the delicate hardcover of his own masterpiece.

They both stood there, staring at the book between their bodies, the reason they had both travelled. He remained confused. She gathered her courage.

“I want you to give it to me. In person.”

Hesitant, the British wizard stared at his life work between his hands, this book he had fought so hard for, before returning to the witch in front of him. She smiled warmly. His heart was pounding in his chest as he understood what she was doing. 

She was giving him the chance to start over. To do things right. She was offering to forget about this misunderstanding, pretend none of this had ever happened and relive the moment as it should have went.

He cleared his throat. After all this time, he still didn’t know what to say, or what to do. Dear Pickett wasn’t even here to advise him, he was truly alone with her. Should he apologize ? Compliment her the way he had meant to so many weeks ago ? He took a deep anxious breath before reaching for her hand again, and carefully handing her the gift he had meant to deliver in New York. He didn’t let go and the two of them were now holding manual for their dear lives. She chuckled, he flushed. They stared at each others, on that porch, swaying closer and closer, letting the silence confess their feelings. Newt’s eyes settled on their hands, then on her lips, until he decided to drown in the pool of darkness that were her beautiful eyes.

He smiled.

“Did you — Did you know that your eyes —” He started, whispering into the night.

He wanted to tell her how this very particular shade of brown had become his favorite color. How he had never found it anywhere else. Wanted to describe each and every shade of dark in her pupils. The way the lights reverberated in them. Compare those burning orbs to this animal he had grown quite fond of. He never got to finish his sentence. He never had to. She already knew. It was written in the book. It was inked in her heart. It had been the only thing she had relied on for those past few weeks. How could she forget what he had written for her ? She smiled warmly, chuckling a little, nipping on her own lips. She was glowing with joy. So was he. They were here, now. The two of them, reunited at last. 

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ slipped from her usually steady hands, menacing to collapse on the cold and wet concrete, and levitated before it even hit the ground. Who had cast the non-verbal spell would always remain a mystery. Maybe it had been the both of them ? It gently flew between the two of them, silently hovering over their cold bodies.

Newt stopped talking, only to stare at her while he could. He hesitated, knowing that it was now or never. That he had to do something before he lost her forever. His hand, still resting on the book between them, rose to her cheek, where he carefully touched that same lock of hair he had touched over a year ago. She quivered, a soft smile spreading on her pink lips. It was just as he remembered. Tender. Smooth. Perfect. It was his gesture, his way of telling her how much she meant to him. Far more intimate than a kiss. Far more adventurous than holding her hand. It was their gesture, and theirs only. It meant everything. Tina closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, her own palm covering his. She tilted her head, entwining their fingers together.

Newt and Tina remained still for a minute, an hour, maybe a day. They couldn’t exactly tell for the time seemed frozen. Just for a few seconds, it felt like everything would be fine from now on. Grindelwald was a distant threat, the war was long forgotten. It was her, him, them, together in London, for as long as the world would give them.

The brunette smiled, staring directly at the windows of his soul, hesitating, and suddenly leapt to cross the distance between their bodies and firmly press her lips on his. In the passion of the moment she threw her arms around his neck, as their chest collided in the most pleasant way. Newt caught her, eyes wide open, frozen in place, arms around her waist, not daring to touch it. Her mouth tasted like warm coffee, and felt like a feather against his. His heart was beating so fast it almost felt like it could escape his chest at any given time. She was kissing him. He couldn’t believe what was happening. The British wizard breathed out the oxygen he didn’t know he had been holding, and held her trembling body closer. He could feel her dark hair tickling his cheek, the chaotic beating of her heart against his own. He closed his eyes and hummed in agreement, appreciating the way her lips brushed his, the tenderness of that kiss, the warmth of their tangled bodies.

It was chaste. It was everything.

As the brunette deepened the kiss, trying to feel as much of him as she could, in this deserted alley, he tasted salt on her lips, which made him pull away quite immediately, surprised and worried. That’s when he noticed the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, tears he had never expected to see.

Tina laughed, wiping them away.

“Tina, is something wrong ?” He worriedly wondered.

She kissed him again. Desperately. Running her hands through his tousled hair and appreciating the softness of his messy locks she had always wondered about. She kissed him, finally voicing the unsaid that had laid between them for so long, overwhelmed by a certain strange feeling.

It felt like her chest was burning. Like a flock of butterflies had flown away from her stomach. Like the rest of the world didn’t exist anymore. Like she would never be able to breathe again. More pearls cascaded down her eyes. She smiled.

“Now I am happy.” She whispered against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like the end ? Tell me your thoughts and let me know if you liked this chapter :)  
> Your comment make my life so much brighter :)


End file.
